SangOtaku6's Notebook
by SangOtaku6
Summary: This will be the place I put misc doodles and stories I don't want to delete yet. Original TotU stories are located here.
1. Crash and Burn

Title: Crash and Burn

Category: Angst, Romance

Type: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG-13

Warning(s): Suggestive Content/Sexual Undertone, Language

Disclaimer: Don't we all have dreams?

* * *

A small glass drop fell on the cold, hard stone. Soon after several others accompanied it. 

Thin tired fingers brushed back a loose raven tress. The woman to whom the tears belonged to cried out mournfully. She was a young woman, still in her early high school, teenage years. She was a woman of strength and determination, a female of sheer perseverance and intelligence beyond her years, a girl of optimism and an embracer of the beautiful things in life. Yet, this woman of many admirable characteristics stood before the world, openly embracing her drowning sorrow.

The girl had a rare simplistic beauty surrounding her. Her face had a lovely and smooth creamy complexion, so soft was it that one could describe it as the perfect equivalence of fine silk. Her small lips, which were always found in an upright, beaming smile that even the brightest sun could not compare to, were now found in a curved bitter frown. A frown that no one could have possibly imagined on her normally sanguine face.

No longer were her eyes the glowing brilliant terra brown eyes that once held such incomparable joy and glee. Replacing those once shimmering eyes were two murky deep pools of lost happiness, and a true love once found but now forever lost.

In the back of her distant fading mind, she could vaguely hear a fragment of her past memories, calling out to her, laughing merrily, without a care in the world. _It was in the past though,_ she reminded herself forlornly. Amazingly how the once bright peppy girl turned into the dejected woman she was now in but a single week_. Come play!_ her inner child giggled. _Come play with me!_ The weeping woman shook her head. "I-I can't," her voice trembled. Her quivering hands covered her wet face. "It hurts too much," she sobbed. The young child gave a small pout. _Just once more! Please? Only one more time, 'Gome! _When the child got no response from the woman, she hung her head low.

Looking straight forward, the tears continued to spill. The memories, all of her past memories hurt too much. Every moment in her past, it seemed, was spent with him, and thinking about him only tore flesh at her bruised and broken heart more.

"Why?" she asked the gentle wind.

-.-.-.-

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" the energetic girl screamed out, her arms spread wide out. With that shout, she forced all the wind out of her lungs.

"Geez, you party animal, calm down!" the amused voice chuckled.

"Aw, Ban-chan! You're such a party pooper!" she giggled. The girl beamed down at her companion once more before increasing her grin. Carefully, she relaxed back in-between the motorcycle and her boyfriend. "You need to live a little!"

Looking behind him, the male glanced up at his girlfriend. "Me? Live a little? Do I need to remind you who I am?"

The young female teen laughed. "Yeah, so what, Mister Brute and Reckless! The so called troublesome boy who trashed the school twenty six times in three weeks and egg bombed more houses than Kikyou has haters! I so broke you in!" To add humor to her statement, she gave his helmet covered head a few pats, hard enough to be felt through the head protection. "Good boy!"

"Don't mess with me woman!" he laughed humorously. "I know where your happy spots are!"

A small smirk played on her face. "Happy spots? Is that what you want to call them? Well then! I know where your 'on' switch is!" she laughed.

Shaking his head, he let out a loud boisterous laugh. "Is that so? I bet I could get you high off me quicker than Miroku can lay a hand on a virgin!"

The girl arched her eyebrow. "Oooh? Is that a challenge I hear?"

He smirked. "You can bet your ass it is! 'Gome, I'll have you screaming for me."

She let out a piercing whistle. "Not before I have you screaming for me!"

"Conceited bitch, aren't we?" he countered.

"Cocky bastard, aren't we?" she mimicked.

A moment's pause passed before both teens began laughing. "Yes we are!" they synchronized amusingly.

"We're two of a kind, ne?" the girl giggled.

"Heh, don't go classifying me with your people!"

"Oh then, what are my people?"

Turning around, he grinned wickedly. "Optimistic oversexed women who love to rape their boyfriends."

The girl's mouth formed a shocked, small 'o'. "Why I never!" she growled playfully. "Saying it that way sounds so unlady-like!"

She heard her boyfriend snort. "Ladylike? Who the hell ever put that thought in your head?"

"I bet I can make you say that I am! Just wait til we get home," she growled seductively.

"See? Oversexed women who love to rape their boyfriends!" he laughed out loud. "'Gome, you're only proving me right!"

"So, you admit that I am the dominate one?"

The boy laughed even harder. "You tell yourself that!"

Absent mindedly, she began to twirl her fingers around her boyfriend's long braid. "How long have we known each other?"

Titling his head, he contemplated her question. "Since… damn… hold up I got it… since like, before preschool. Holy shit that's a long time!"

The girl smiled against her boyfriend's back. "Yeah, we've known each other since forever." Smirking devilishly, she spoke up. "What ever did happen to that reckless, daring brave boy?" she teased.

Arching an eyebrow, he smirked. "Oh believe me. He's right in front of your eyes. He's only holding back for his girl's sake."

The girl frowned. "That's an interesting excuse," she mused. "Whatever!" She silently laid her head against his back.

Seizing the opportunity, he veered forward suddenly, startling his girlfriend.

"Ban!" she shrieked. "What the hell! I almost fell off the bike! How fast are we going?"

When she didn't get a response, she huffed irritably. Looking over his shoulder, the girl's eyes widened. "One hundred and twenty! Shit! That's sixty five over the limit! Slow the fuck down!"

"So, who's the daredevil now?"

"You are! Now slow down!" she yelled.

"No way! This is fun!" he laughed. His grinning face kept its composure.

"Ban," she cried out, holding onto his waist securely, "Please slow down!"

Squinting her eyes out to see him, she almost swore she saw his famous smirk falter a bit. Rubbing her eyes, she discovered some dust smacked into her eyelid and brushed off his 'faltering grin' as a figment of her imagination.

"Please Ban!" she repeat with just the same amount of urgency. "I'm getting scared!"

"Fine!" he gave in, "I'll stop if you tell me you love me."

"I love you! I love you, Ban! Now please slow down!"

"Nowwww," he teased, "I want you to give me a big hug and kiss me."

Doing as she was told, she immediately, embraced her boyfriend, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Okay, I hugged you!"

Frowning a bit, he replied, "Hey 'Gome, can you take the helmet off. It's irritating me."

Doing what he asked very carefully, she shouted to him. "Where should I put it?"

He smirked. "You look cute with helmet hair. I want you to put it on."

Scowling, she tossed the helmet on her and fastened it protectively. "Okay, Ban, I did. That's all now so slow dow- BAN! THE BUILDING!"

-.-.-.-

"Where am I?" she groaned. "And why do I ache like hell?"

"Sis!" a boy cried out, jumping from her bedside and squeezing her. "You're alive!"

The girl cocked her head. "Why wouldn't I be, Souta?"

Souta's body halted. Slowly, he pulled away from the hug. "Sis, you don't remember?"

"Remember what? Damn bro, stop talking in riddles!"

Souta's gaze dropped to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Sis."

-.-.-.-

The women bit back her tears. _'Gome-chan._ her inner voice asked her, _Why are you still crying?_

"Bitch!" The girl whipped her face around angrily, only to remember she was talking to herself. Sighing lifelessly, she replied to herself. "He… He knew."

"Who knew what, Kagome?" a young girl replied.

Stilling for a moment, her heart could take no more. Tears flying where the wind bade them, she threw herself into her friend's arms. "S-Sango!" she wailed, burying herself in her friend's warm chest. "He knew! He knew that the brakes! They were broken! He knew all about it! B-b-but he still!" she blurted out, emptying all of her sorrow. "He knew! I-If he d-didn't give me the helmet he would be alive right now!" she cried, her face even more soaked with the tears that were now drenching Sango's coat.

Smiling faintly, the sister like figure gently pat her beloved friend's back, silently offering her all of her support.

"He knew that the brakes were messed up! T-that's why I saw him flinch while we were riding! They broke were he was driving! He knew the brakes were messed up but he didn't tell me! He gave me the helmet so he could leave me here alone! He, hic! He told me to hug and kiss him and to tell him that I loved him!" Looking up at Sango with glass tears pouring from her eyes, she shouted to her, "He knew we were gonna crash! That bastard knew and he killed himself!"

"Kagome," Sango said in a soothing motherly tone. "He loved you. He loved you with all his heart, Kagome. He loved you so much that he would give up his life instantly for even the slim chance of your survival."

"But he left me!" Kagome cried, water erupting from her eyes continuously. "Ban left me alone!"

"You're wrong," Sango said gently, cupping Kagome's cheek, "He will always be in your heart." Laying a hand over Kagome's heart, Sango gave an assuring smile. "Right here. Treasure those memories forever and never let a single one escape. Bankotsu is always looking over you; right now, just as we speak, he is up there looking down at you with his usual cocky grin, still protecting you and making sure you'll stay safe." Wiping a few tears away from her eyes, Sango stared at Kagome directly in her eyes with a smile only a best friend could provide. "You are a very lucky girl, Kagome."

"How so?" Kagome laughed bitterly. "By having the love of my life taken away from me before we even got married?

Sango smiled at her. "No, silly," she sniffed, tucking hair behind Kagome's ear. "You found that special someone. No other couple I've ever met loved each other more than you two. I am sure, no, I'm positive that if you were in Bankotsu's place, you would have done the same. If Bankotsu had told you what he was going to do, you probably would've wanted to die with him." Sango squeezed Kagome's hands. "But no. He didn't want you to die right now! He wanted the carefree, happy girl he fell in love with to live and be happy forever, with or without him by her side physically. Bankotsu loved you so much Kagome! So much that he gave his own life for you! How many men would do that for their girlfriends?"

Kagome's bitter, cold exterior melted instantly and her once cold tears warmed. "I love him! Sango, I love Bankotsu, too!" she mumbled into her friend's coat.

After her sobbing subsided, Kagome breathed in deeply. "Sango," she said with the same optimistic smile she always wore, "Thank you for everything but can you please give me a couple of minutes?"

Nodding, Sango walked away, after announcing she'd be waiting in the car if she needed anything.

Once Sango was away, the girl kneeled down next to the gravestone, her head laying against it.

"Bankotsu, thank you for everything. All these memories are mine," thinking about it for a split second, she shook her head, "no, not mine, ours… to share forever. I will treasure them and hold them close to my heart. Bankotsu, I love you and I will never forget you, not a single shred of our shared memories will be forgotten. You'll be in my heart and my prayers." She remained laying there, somehow feeling safety and comfort next to her boyfriend's tombstone.

"Kagome!" a voice called over. "You didn't decide to follow him yet, right?" Sango shouted, a hint of amusement in her joke.

"Heh, I was thinking about it but then attending two funeral services in a week would piss off my relatives!" Kagome called back. She got up and bowed respectfully to the gravestone before running off.

Sango grinned when Kagome caught up to her. "I really thought I'd either find you dead or trying to fuck the tombstone," she teased.

Kagome rolled her eyes amusingly. "Pfft! Don't hate me cause I have a good sex life!"

Sango shook her head amusingly. "I'm glad you're back to your old self… He would really appreciate it."

Kagome sighed humorously. "He also would have appreciated me fucking his tombstone!"

Sango laughed. "Hey, how bout we go and get some pizza?"

Kagome gave her friend a big grin. "Yeah! It was one of Bankotsu and mine's favorites!"

"Don't be stupid!" Sango snorted. "Pizza is everyone's favorite!"

-.-.-.-

_Sniff! Hic!_ the young girl rubbed her arms across her face. Kneeling beside her, Kagome smiled. "Hey, don't you want to play?" Looking up at Kagome, the little girl's face brightened and she extended her hand.

Which, Kagome accepted.

_I'll be seeing you, love. Til then, wait for me._

**

* * *

Based on legend of:**

Motorcycle crash. A couple was riding in a motorcycle and when the boyfriend noticed that the brakes messed up. So his girlfriend wouldn't panic, he said nothing about it but made her put on the helmet. They then crashed. The loving boyfriend exchanged his life for his girlfriend's, leaving her with only a few injuries.

**A/N:**

As soon as I read this urban legend I instantly had the plan in my head: Bankotsu, the dead boyfriend who sacrificed his life for his love's, and Kagome, the survivor of the incident. After reading the small, one paragraph legend, my mind became overflowing with various questions. _What was the girlfriend's reaction when she woke up to find out her boyfriend was dead? Did she grieve a lot? How long had they been dating? Had they been close? What would have been Kagome's reaction in this predicament?_

With these unanswered questions in my head and my muses encouraging me, I decided to start my new story with this particular urban legend, which also happened to be one of my favorites. I hope that I managed to capture the downside to romance that I'm quite unfamiliar with: the depression that happens when one you love is gone. Because I'm a romantic comedy authoress this urban legend came out kinda sappy towards the end but overall, I'm proud of how it turned out. Well, that's all really. Hope you enjoyed!

Ja ne!

SangOtaku6


	2. Ordinary Girl

Title: Ordinary Girl

Category: Horror, Suspense

Type: Alternate Universe

Rating: PG-13

Warning(s): Language, Non-Graphic Gore

Disclaimer: They are mine! Nah, really, they aren't. What? Don't tell me you actually _believed_ that (**bleep**)! That is too funny!

Kagome: Forgive her. She's has had nothing but pocky to eat for breakfast this whole week. : l Hai, well, read on.

* * *

So dark and endless. So very dark and endless the halls were. A bright, full moon was out, leering at the world and the mischievous wind whistled frighteningly. Though the moon was full and in clear view, it let none of its blurred light enter the endless halls of the ghostly high school, leaving the unoccupied building to drown in its own shadows. The shadows, the mischievous shadows that crept about terrifyingly, the same silhouettes that had no object from which to resemble. A nonexistent object with a shadow. Creepy. Colder than freezing steel. The windows were shut closed, bringing in no breeze from the outside world. But yet, throughout these empty corridors, a thin eerie whispering breeze brushed coolly against her ear. 

The young girl shivered. Why did she suddenly feel like something was looking over her shoulder this very second? Taking a huge but hushed gulp, she hesitantly turned around, going face to face with.

Nothing.

Nothing was there.

Cocking her head a bit, she nervously began to chew on her bottom lip. If she had told her boyfriend that she was going to stay late today she could have at least assumed he'd stay late just to scare her. But no one except the student council members knew. And they were much too mature for such juvenile nonsense.

Taking a deep breath, the girl looked left, right, and then left again. When she saw nothing, she bravely stepped out, secretly glancing both ways before taking another step outside of the student council office.

She walked down the deserted hall, her footsteps echoing deafeningly behind her. The girl finally stopped at a locker, one that read _B1369_. She wordlessly frowned at the locker number. Funny how she never noticed the minor meanings behind phrases until she was absolutely paranoid. "Thirteen," she muttered under her breath. "And sixty-nine. Just lovely numbers, ne?" she laughed sarcastically.

A soft chuckle sounded in her ears.

But it wasn't her chuckle.

Eyes dilating sharply, she spun around, heart pounding fast against her chest. "W-who's there? Show yourself!" the trembling girl cried out.

No one appeared.

After waiting the longest seconds of her life, she released the breath that she didn't even realize she held in.

_I-It's just my imagination!_ She scolded herself. _No need to be so jumpy about nothing!_

Fumbling through her backpack, she gave a small smile when her hands found the thin navy lanyard she was searching for. Quickly finding the key attached to it, her hands held the lock firmly and she hastily inserted the key, turning it clockwise. It snapped open. She brought out a warm snuggly black sweater and a cobalt windbreaker which she pushed roughly to the side. She then grabbed the stack of papers the other lazy-assed members gave her to finish and shoved them into her locker. She closed the metal locker door with her foot and brought up the key to bolt the door. She turned it counterclockwise and it released the key. Her eyes slowly opened. And when they did she caught a glimpse of white from the corner of her eye. Someone was in the building with her!

She didn't know whether to be joyful or scared. Joyful that she wasn't alone in the goddamn building and maybe that person would be so kind as to escort her home. But the other half of her, the paranoid half, reasoned that it could be a rapist or murderer that broke into the school. Someone you would most definitely **_not_** want to walk you home!

Quivering fingers clutched themselves around the cotton fabric of her sweater. She quickly slipped the black sweater on and was followed by the thin jacket. Tossing her backpack on, she brushed her long ebony strands behind her ear and started after the figure.

_Where'd that person go?_ She irritably asked herself. She paused curiously for a split second. _Why am I even following her? God, I can be so dense sometimes!_

A soft wind kissed her cheek and she immediately dropped her thoughts and directed her attention up a flight of stairs. Bravely, she ran up the stairs and was met by five smaller steps leading to an open door. That was where the breeze was coming from. She proceeded on.

Upon entrance into the door, she soon found herself on top of the school, on the bare roof. A few protruding pipes and a rocky ground, nothing unordinary about the surroundings, she noted. Nothing unordinary except for the beautiful woman dressed in ashen white gazing out at the lighted Tokyo sky.

The woman had her back to the young girl but yet, she seemed to have an air of elegance around her atmosphere. Long shining raven hair gleamed brilliantly in the moon's light and her ashy gown seemed to flow with the wind.

The school girl was at a loss of words. The woman was so beautiful from behind. She didn't know what to say. Some minutes passed by before she drew up the courage to say something. But to her surprise, it was the older woman who said something first.

"Tell me, young girl," the woman said, turning around slowly, her blanket of raven locks twirling with her frame. Her face was an elegant pale and her eyes were a deep, lovely shade of terra brown. But, covering what the school girl imagined to be the world's most lovely smile, was a thick, white mask that covered her nose and her mouth all the way to her ears. It did quite ruin the beauty she had going for her.

"Tell me," she repeated as to get her attention, "Am I beautiful?"

Before the schoolgirl could answer, the woman's hand reached over and pulled the mask off.

Horror stricken at the site, the girl's hands ached to inch up to her face. So desperately did she want to cover her mouth and run away from the grotesque sight.

The beautiful woman's mouth was non existent on her pale face. Instead, ripped and torn off flesh hung loosely from her mouth. Her smile, which the girl had assumed was to be beautiful, was torn all the way to her ears. Bones and veins popping out where it was convenient and her tongue scarred up. It was quite the sight. Her mouth just hung there in all its bloody glory, thick crimson liquid dripping down to her once white clothes, staining it a nice blood spurting pattern.

"Am I beautiful?" the woman repeated, her bloody, gore jaw rising up with each syllable.

Although she so desperately wanted to break down, the girl made sure to note that with each step the woman took the more her fingers seemed to curl in, aching to see someone else's blood.

"Y-you look," the girl choked here. How should she answer? She was beautiful if you excluded the torn off mouth yet, that torn off mouth made her the scariest person in the world. Answering the first thing in her mind, she suddenly shouted, "You look ordinary!"

The ghost woman glared at her menacingly, somehow managing a smirk. "Good choice," the woman purred before slipping the mask back on and throwing herself off the building roof.

The schoolgirl knew she should have run to the edge to see if the woman was okay but her body wouldn't move. It was probably for the best anyway, considering the woman was already dead.

So instead, she sunk to her knees and bit back frightened tears.

-.-.-.-

"Cool legend, eh?" the teenager laughed, pushing her loose ebony ponytail over her shoulder.

"Whoa, that's bizarre," a raven haired boy said. He glanced down at his food, frowning at it bit, and pushed the plate to the side. "Geez, Sango, now I can't eat a thing."

Another black haired boy laughed. "I would like to know how such a beauty could have had sucha tragedy happen to her!"

"'Roku!" Sango laughed. "You're such a drama queen!"

"Queen?" Miroku cried out. "I'll have you know my little friend down there is quite large! Too large to be a woman! If you want small, talk to Ban!"

The previous boy spewed out his coffee. "What didja say, ya sonuvabitch!" Bankotsu roared. "I'll have you know my dick is a billion times bigger than yours!"

"Ah! Is that challenge I hear?" Miroku toyed amusingly.

Bankotsu put his rage on hold. "Wait! How the hell do you- Ya know, never mind." Bankotsu quietly sat down and began sipping his coffee. "Let me finish this cup and I'll beat your ass."

Sango turned towards the quietest member of the party. "'Gome, what's up. You seem a bit tenser today. Did something go wrong yesterday?"

The female raised her head weakly. "N-no, just recovering."

"Recovering?" Sango furrowed her brows. "Recovering from what?"

Kagome wrapped her thin fingers around the handle of the mug and brought it to her lips. "Believe me, Sango-chan, you'd much rather not know."

* * *

**Based on the legend of:**

Ordinary Girl. A ghost that haunts schools. She is usually wearing a mask and when people pass her by she takes off the mask and ask "Am I beautiful?" If you answer her "No," then she will instantly kill you. If you answer her "Yes," she will follow you home and then kill you in front of your house. You will be killed either way unless you answer "Ordinary."

**A/N:**

Heh! How'd ya like it? (beams proudly) I totally freaked Sunlight (sister!) out (I read this to her after we watched a horror flick!) It kinda confused her so incase you don't understand here are two main points: One, yes, Sango, Bankotsu, and Miroku were joking about the Ordinary Girl urban legend. And two, that really did happen to Kagome.

Hope you all enjoyed this. I'm considering making a second part to this one-shot, this time Bankotsu will get a visit from the "Ordinary Girl". If I get enough requests I'll get to it immediately!

Ja ne!

SangOtaku6

**Sunlight's Note:**

Sunlight suggests to **_really_** try to imagine the Ordinary Girl. Complete with ripped open gory jaws!

**PS**

Brown eyes, long straight raven hair, pale face. Can you guess who it was? (insert evil smirk here)


End file.
